Mass Effect: Chaos Theory
by Kratherian
Summary: If you found yourself in a place you thought only existed in a video game, what would you do? Would you try to help out? Find a way home? Or hide somewhere and let someone else figure it out? In 2012 I receive a package that sends me to the Mass Effect universe. I don't know who or why but I'm here now so I might as well help out and hopefully live to tell someone about it. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: In at the Deep End

_I'd like to ask you a question if I may? What would you do if you found yourself in a world that you knew only existed in a video game? Would you find a way to put yourself into the events and try to affect the outcome? Would you do something different and try to live a normal life in this new place or maybe even try to find your way back home?_

_I ask you this because it happened to me and although I don't regret my decision it certainly hasn't been an easy road. Now I know what you're thinking. "If you wound up in a game which you'd already played then it should be easy, after all you know what's going to happen." Right? Don't worry I wouldn't blame you, after all I thought the same thing, the only problem was that not everything that I knew would happen did happen…My name is Robert Kane and this is my story…_

**Chapter One: In at the deep end**

**January 15****th**** 2012**

**New York City, New York; Earth**

"Come on Shepard you idiot get behind the damn crate!" I cursed at my PC monitor as the Alliance Marine's barrier got whittled down by Geth bullets. I managed to eventually get Shepard behind the crate and used a throw to toss the machines back while Garrus and Ashley took them out with a combination of assault and sniper rifle fire.

I was currently on Feros making my way back from the Geth ship, towards the encounter with the Thorian in Mass Effect 1, having decided to do a play through of the two games so that I would have a good save game to carry over to Mass Effect 3 which was releasing in a few months. It certainly was an entertaining series with great characters, although there were a few things that bugged me like most games but overall it's definitely one of the top five.

It was about 1 am when I decided to turn off the computer and grab some sleep, leaving Shepard and the galaxy to wait until morning to be saved. The following morning I woke up and had some breakfast and did the other daily routines like checking e-mails and what not before continuing with Mass Effect. I quickly finished off Feros and headed off to Noveria for a showdown with Liara's mother Benezia, when a knock at my door drew me away.

"Delivery for a…Robert Kane?" the UPS guy said.

"I'm not expecting anything." I said as I glanced at the rather large box in his hand.

The UPS guy looked at the package and showed me the address "This is the correct address." He said, which I agreed "And you are Mr Kane?" Again I nodded "Well then this package is for you sir."

With a shrug I signed for the package and thanked the delivery guy, after all it wasn't his fault and whatever was in the package must have been sent by mistake and a quick phone call to the company who sent it would sort it all out or so I thought.

I took the package into the kitchen and placed it on the table before retrieving the knife and opening cutting along the tape that kept the outer box sealed. Contained within the outer packaging was a silver box, square in shape and looked like a money box or something. However when I took the box out of the packaging and examined it there were no slots or compartments anywhere. Even more surprising was that there was no documentation with the package, not even a receipt.

"Great somebody sent me a paperweight." I muttered as I wondered who would send me something like this. With a shrug I put the box down on the table and turned away since there was little I could do.

As I started walking away I felt my skin begin to tingle as if the air was suddenly charged with electricity. I turned around in time to see that the box seemed to be shining a bright white light, which only seemed to get brighter and expand throughout the room. Deciding that the best course of action was to run like hell I darted past it towards the door but just as I reached for the handle the entire room was engulfed in the white light, myself included and everything went dark.

I don't know how long I was out before I came round again but when I did I found myself in a dark room with metallic blue plating covering the walls and the floor, which was definitely not my apartment, my head was pounding and every nerve felt as though they were on fire.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I glanced around the room. Besides a door in the north east corner of the room it was completely bare. I cautiously walked over to it and reached out with my hand to touch it, gliding my fingers over its cool, smooth surface, it definitely felt real. Unfortunately it didn't look like there was any way to open the door from this side, which probably wasn't good news for me.

I spent the next few minutes searching the room, trying to find a hidden panel or switch to free me from the room, I didn't know where I was or how I got it and I'll be honest I was starting to freak out big time but there was nothing to be found.

At least the pain I was feeling was starting to ease off which was a plus, with the exception of a dull ache in the back of my neck. I tilted my neck in either direction, hearing the bones crack before I rolled my shoulders and run a hand across the back of my neck only to freeze when I felt a rather long and very fresh scar running about a third of the way down the back of my neck in a horizontal line.

"What the fuck?" I muttered with barely contained fear. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a noise behind me and spun on my heel in time to see the door open and felt my entire body tense as I waited for someone to enter, however after several minutes nobody did. I tried to walk towards the door but my body refused to move.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm myself down and tried again, almost sighing in relief when my body obeyed and I moved, albeit slowly towards the door until I made it to the opening. With my back pressed against the wall I willed my body to stop trembling as I peeked my head around the opening, expecting to see someone there, however there was no one.

I stepped through the doorway into a corridor, whose walls and floor were made of a reflective metal that echoed my reflection, which itself caused me a fright since instead of wearing the t-shirt and jeans I had been wearing in my apartment I was now wearing a powder blue hospital gown. Add to that, where I once had a thick head of dark brownish/blonde spiked hair I now had very short hair where somebody had shaved it. I studied the rest of myself in the reflected wall and sighed when nothing else had appeared to have been changed, although that combined with the fresh scar on the back of my neck didn't say much.

All I wanted to do was to scream, cry and run but I whoever did this to me was probably waiting for me somewhere and running into them might be a bad idea. I slowly made my way down the corridor noting that there were no other doors in this corridor. The corridor made several left and right turns and each time I turned one I expected to see someone and yet each time there was nobody.

After rounding the final bend I could see what at first appeared to be a dead end, but that couldn't have been true since I hadn't passed any other doorways or passages. As I neared the end the 'dead end' wall slid open into a pitch black room. _Maybe this is a dream? _I wondered as I stopped at the end of the blackness. I frowned as I stared into the darkness, trying to make something out to no avail.

With a deep breath I mustered as much courage as I could and stepped carefully into the blackness, an action that I immediately regretted when the door slid shut behind me. I spun around to see if I could open in when the room suddenly lit up, causing me to spin around on my heel again and froze at what I saw.

The room, like the one I had woken in and the corridor was seemingly made with the same metallic reflective surface, which wasn't anything particularly terrifying, what was terrifying however was the lone object in the centre of the room. It was a long metallic table, at least 7 feet in length possibly longer. The base of the table had appeared to be a mechanical pivot of some kind, allowing the table to be rotated, most likely between a horizontal and vertical position, it was raised high enough off the ground to have enough ground clearance to do so.

However what made this table so horrifying to me was that attached to one end of the table was a large block with various blades, saws and other what I can only assume were medical instruments on it, the majority of which was caked in dried blood, the sight causing my hand to instinctively reach up to the scar on the back of my neck.

"I need to get the fuck out of here." I whispered to myself as I carefully made my way past the table, almost jumping out of my skin when another seemingly hidden door in the wall slid open when I approached it, leading to yet another long reflective hallway, although this one was much smaller in length to the previous one, even better though was that it appeared to have a clearly visible door.

As I approached it however I frowned when I saw the very familiar holographic door panels from the Mass Effect games. I couldn't help but laugh since this explained it all, I was dreaming! Granted it's a very strange and creepy dream but still a dream none the less.

It's funny how the mind works and how quickly fear can be conquered since with that realisation I was no longer scared, it was all a dream and as such I'm not really in any danger. When the dream ends I'll simply wake up and that will be that.

Feeling a lot more confident I pushed the holographic panel to open the door and stepped through it into a larger storage area full of crates and other boxes, which based on the layout of places in Mass Effect, would have been obvious places to take cover in the event of a fire fight, although hopefully that wouldn't be the case with me since I didn't have a gun, not that it would have mattered even if I did since I've only ever used a handgun a few times in my life.

Luckily some of the boxes were only about waist high providing me with a clear view of the rest of the room. Along each wall were doors unfortunately all of the holographic displays were red meaning they were locked.

As I glanced around the room in an attempt to find a way out I heard a beeping noise and noticed one of the door's holopad's turn green. Not wanting to take a chance I ducked behind one of the boxes and peeked round in time to see six heavily armoured men enter the room.

"Alright fan out, he got out of his room and is roaming around according to the security footage." One of them said, no doubt referring to me. Now even though I was pretty certain this was a dream, I did have a few doubts considering how real this all seemed so I wasn't going to take any chances and do anything stupid. _I knew I shouldn't have compared these crates to cover like in the game_ I thought as I carefully crept along the cover and dashed across to another one, all the while trying to maintain an awareness of where the men were.

They had split into 3 teams of 2, each of them taking a section of the open area, two of them taking the left side of the room, two going down the middle and two on the right, they definitely had their bases covered, although given the layout of some of the crates there were a few that were placed at an angle to provide some additional cover while others were stacked on top of the other, which had come in handy when I hid round the corner to avoid the two in the middle without being seen by the two on the right.

My plan had been to try to make it to the door the group had entered through since it was still unlocked, assuming that it would be the way out and had made it about halfway across the room when I heard something that almost froze me on the spot.

"There he is!" a voice said causing me to glance over my shoulder. One of the guards pointed at me and raised his weapon, which to me looked like a Vindicator assault rifle.

"Oh shit." I cursed as I sprung up and decided to run for it. Now I'd done a bit of parkour/freerunning back home which made leaping over some of the crates easier but it was the first time I had ever done it while being shot at. Even worse was that while ducking to avoid getting shot I had found myself in an area where all the crates were stacked on top of the other and obscuring my view so now I didn't know where any of the men after me were. I turned a corner and saw two of them round a few crates in front of me and ducked behind a crate when they saw me.

I knew the door was too the north but I didn't know its exact location; still my direction was clear as I darted in, out and over crates, cursing when a few bullets impacted the crates next to me. I vaulted over another stack of crates and spotted the door. Looking back on it now I should have been more careful but back then that door was my way to safety, at least I hoped it was anyway and made a blind run for it, which had been a mistake.

I ran towards the door and hit the panel to open it only to feel a searing pain tear through my shoulder which dropped me to my knees. I didn't have to look back at my shoulder to know I had been shot since the round had gone clean through, leaving an impact hole in the wall in front of me as well as some blood.

The pain was the worst thing I had ever felt but I forced myself to my feet and ran through the door, relieved to see that this room was empty and only had one door at the other end. I stumbled towards it and made it about half way when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Don't move kid." It said, freezing me in place. "Now turn around slowly." It ordered.

I did as I was told and turned on my heel to see the six men standing just inside the doorway, each of them with assault rifles and pistols I had recognised from Mass Effect pointing at me. The leader was in his mid-forties with a scar going down his cheek and green eyes with grey hair cut in a buzz cut.

"Well that was rather disappointing." The man said "I was told you would give us a good fight." He added as he glanced at his men and back at me "Oh well. Kill him."

The other men smiled as they started pulling the trigger; to me it was like time had slowed down in that moment. _Come on _I thought _Now is the time to wake up…wake up Rob come on, come on…_but as I wasn't, it was then that my brain seemed to banish the whole dream theory, which in itself terrified me, I was going to die.

All I could do was scream no as I held out my hands, as if that was going to stop the bullets flying my way, however something happened that both took me by surprise and scared the hell out of me as I watched my hands in front of me as they seemed to shimmer slightly before a dark blue hue formed around the outline of my hands and the next thing I knew the six men were sent flying back and into the wall!

My body seemed to be on autopilot as it turned around and started running towards the door at the other end of the room. I was so terrified with everything that had happened that I don't know how long I ran through wherever it was I was until I reached a door which turned out to be an exit. It lead out into what appeared to be a dock of some kind, although nobody was around.

Still in a daze I staggered around until I found another door which turned out to be an elevator. I don't know what button I pushed but I leant back against the wall as it started to rise before dropping to my knees and throwing up as a million thoughts flashed through my mind such as where was I? Who were those guys, what the fuck had happened to me, what was I going to do now? And were those Biotics I used? All the while another part of me was trying to convince myself that it wasn't real.

I felt the elevator starting to slow and struggled to pull myself to my feet, my right hand pressing tightly against my wounded left shoulder. I sprinted through the doors the second they opened and emerged into a crowd full of people, some of whom I think gasped in shock, either at the fact I was bleeding and no doubt looked like crap or what I don't know, nor did I care since I wasn't really thinking that much, besides get the fuck away from here.

I darted in and out of people not really paying attention to where I was going or even consciously registering that some of those people were defiantly not human, at least I didn't until I bumped into a someone a good foot taller than my 5'7 frame.

"Easy there, it's alright." A two-toned voice said, which sounded all too familiar. Looking up I almost screamed in fear again at the sight of what was clearly a Turian, the only thing that stopped me was that this Turian looked eerily familiar.

The Turian looked down at me before glancing around as if looking for whoever it was I had been running from "Looks like you need some help, you at least need medical attention." He said.

I tensed and tried to back away (yes it was stupid I know, considering the guy was trying to help but I was terrified remember.) something the not-supposed-to-be-real Turian seemed to realise as he held up his talons in an attempt to calm me down while others watched.

"It's alright, my name is Garrus Vakarian, I work for C-Sec." he said.

Now I don't know if it was a combination of everything that had happened, the gunshot wound and lack of blood or just that very statement, possible a combination of all of them but whatever it was had been the last thing I could take at the moment as the world and he started to blur and spin before everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to your new life

**Chapter 2: Welcome to your new life.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _The annoying high pitch noise went in an attempt to wake me from my slumber, granted I wasn't haven't the greatest dream having been shot and everything but still I liked my sleep and that beeping was really starting to piss me off.

Cracking open an eye in an attempt to find the annoying alarm and shut it off I frowned when I realised the noise wasn't coming from an alarm but from a machine to my right. I blinked a few times to clear my head and realised that I was hooked up to a heart monitor and frowned again before glancing around and realising that I was in a hospital room and immediately glanced down at my left shoulder. There was no blood or gunshot hole which was great but there was a scar there where the wound had been.

"It wasn't a dream…" I muttered as the panic started to fill me again, causing the machine I was hooked up with to start beeping faster with my increasing heart rate. As I attempted to calm myself down I heard the door open and looked up in time to see an Asari enter the room, look at me and the heart monitor and back again, which only beeped faster as the sight of a real life alien, especially a fucking Asari only helped to increase my panic at whatever situation I had gotten myself into, after all none of this was meant to be real!

"It's alright Mr Kane." The Asari said "You're safe in a hospital on the Citadel, I'm Doctor Tvelya try to take a deep breath."

_No it's not alright! _My inner voice yelled but since it appeared that this was actually happening freaking out about it wasn't going to change that fact any time soon. So I took a deep breath, then another and a third until my heart rate began to slow down.

"There you go, that's better." The Asari smiled "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I took a moment to think about it before I answered on the one had I was in a universe that only existed in a video game, staring at a real life Asari, not to mention all the other shit that had happened that had led me here…either this was real of I'd lost my goddamn mind either of which was crazy. But on the other hand I did feel a lot better than I had when I passed out yesterday.

"Fine." I answered before realising something "Wait you know my name?"

The doctor smiled "Of course, we got your information from the Citadel's database. Do you remember how you got here?"

I blinked as my mind processed that information, they had info on me? How was that possible? Before I could even come up with a theory everything that had happened earlier passed through my memory again "I remember running through a crowd of people and ran into a Turian…then I must have passed out."

The doctor nodded "That's correct that Turian was C-Sec officer, you were brought in with a gunshot wound to your left shoulder, do you remember how that happened?"

Not really sure how to explain it to the doctor I shook my head "No, everything's a blur I don't remember much."

"That's understandable sometimes the mind takes a while to recover from a traumatic experience. Well you'll be happy to know that you're going to be fine, we applied Medi-Gel to your shoulder which has healed although the area will be sore for the next few days and your implant is fine so no problems there."

"My implant?" I asked as my hand went to the back of my neck.

"Yes." The doctor said slowly with a frown "For your Biotics, the scar on the back of neck was from a recent implantation, no doubt an upgrade from the old L2s to an L3."

I must not have done a good job of hiding my expression which was no doubt one of shock and confusion, how the hell did I become a Biotic? Well that was just another question to add to a long list of questions I had.

"Do you not remember?" she asked "Our scans didn't show any signs of brain injury."

I paused as I contemplated my answer but given everything else going on I doubt I could keep track of any lies I might have started telling so the truth would have to do…well a partial truth anyway.

"No, in fact apart from my name and what happened just before and after I got shot everything else is a blank." I answered.

The doctor nodded "Okay, well please try not to worry Mr Kane, we'll get you down for a scan and help you with your recovery."

"Thank you." I answered.

The doctor left shortly after that and said she would schedule brain scan for me, not that I needed one, still at least she said she would show me the information on me in the Citadel database, which I was desperately wanting to read.

I stood up and walked over to the window and gasped when I saw the Presidium down below, and it looked exactly like it did in the game, at least from up here it did anyway. I tried to think of a reason why this had happened but after a good twenty minutes or so of trying gave up since I had nothing, none of it made any sense.

I saw a glass sitting on the table and stared at it for a few moments before raising my hand and trying to use my Biotics on it, but nothing happened. No matter how hard I tried to focus on pushing the glass, I had the same result, nothing. I even tried remembering the one time I thought I had done it against the guy that shot me and still nothing, evidently if I was indeed a Biotic I would need to find someone to train me, at least with the amnesia excuse that should explain why a 26 year old didn't remember how to use abilities he would have had for years.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my door opening but instead of seeing the doctor like I had expected I instead saw someone who almost made me freak out again, although this time more by excitement than fear, as there stood Garrus freaking Vakarian!

"Hello Mr Kane, it's good to see you in better shape." He said "I'm not sure if you remember me or not?"

I smiled "Garrus Vakarian, you're the C-Sec officer I ran into."

The Turian's mandibles twitched in what I could only assume was a grin "That's me, the doctor told me your having a few memory problems but I was hoping I could ask you a few questions."

I nodded "I'm not sure what I can tell you but I'll answer what I can."

Garrus nodded as he began asking me about where I was, how shot me, if I had any idea why they were after me, the usual questions and I answered them as best I could. Garrus seemed to think that I was probably kidnapped by organ harvesters, although given everything else I wasn't sure about that but played along, after all it was a good enough theory if I was someone who actually belonged here.

He told me that using the Citadel's security footage he had managed to track my journey back to the building I was being held in. It was a currently disused building by the docks in the warehouse district but by the time he had gotten there the Mercs as well as everything else that had been there had been cleared out; at least I had managed to give him a description of the men I had seen.

It wasn't long after Garrus had left that the doctor returned and took me down for my brain scan, although to no surprise she couldn't find anything physically wrong with me to explain my "amnesia" and put it down to emotional stress, although she did provide me with a data pad with my information on it.

I was surprised to see that not only did it have a picture of me on it; one that actually had hair but that all of the information on it pretty much was true to my real life, with the only exception being my date of birth which had changed from May 28th 1987 to May 28th 2157.

According to my data I lived on the Citadel in an apartment in Tiberius Towers on the Silversun Strip wherever the hell that was since I don't remember seeing that in either Mass Effect games, hopefully there would be some answers waiting for me there although it would have to wait a while since the doctor wanted to keep me overnight for observation.

The following morning I was released from the hospital and was surprised to be accompanied by Garrus who was concerned that whoever those Mercs were may have figured out where I was and were waiting for me. To say I was amazed when we arrived would be an understatement, the Silversun Strip was like a mini Vegas on the Citadel and Tiberius Towers was a pretty large building itself. Inside we made our way over to an elevator and stepped inside.

"Please state desired apartment number." The VI said.

"218." I answered.

"Vocal pattern recognised, welcome home Mr Kane." The VI said which only added more questions to my seemingly expanding list.

"Well at least we know the information in the database is right." Garrus said, causing me to laugh.

"That's true." I replied as the elevator arrived and opened to reveal a rather spacious apartment, and one that was far better than my old one.

Garrus however told me to stay by the elevator while he cleared the apartment. While he went from room to room I took in the main room.

From what I could tell the apartment was comprised of two floors judging by the spiral staircase to one side of the main seating area. In that area were two sofas and an isolated wall with a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a bookshelf and behind that another sofa in front of a large screen, although from where I was I couldn't see anything else.

One thing was certain though judging by this room alone it was better than my old apartment had been. It didn't take Garrus that long to finish checking both floors and saying that everything looked to be fine before joining me on my exploration of my home.

Also on this floor was the kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a small office space with a desk and a terminal. While upstairs was the main bedroom, another bathroom and a third smaller bedroom as well as a small seating area which overlooked the main seating area below, overall not a bad little apartment.

Since there was nothing that stood out in relation to the people who had shot me at my apartment Garrus had left but told me to call him if they showed up again. Once he had left I decided to give to search the place top to bottom, after all someone must have gone to the trouble to get me an apartment and setup an ID for me and I'd rather know who my benefactor is and what they'd want in return sooner rather than later. Since Garrus and I hadn't found any notes during our original quick search I decided to check the terminal first, however even that did not provide me with any answers.

I spent the next hour searching through the apartment with no success and had given up when the apartment's VI appeared and announced that I had an incoming vid-call.

The large screen activated and the silhouette of a man appeared on the screen, causing me to raise an eyebrow before he spoke.

"Hello Mr Kane, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage." I countered.

"Yes I suppose I do." He chuckled.

"So…you are?" I asked after a brief pause.

"All in good time Mr Kane, for now who I am in unimportant, in fact the only one of importance here is you." He said cryptically.

"Me?"

"Yes." The silhouette nodded "You know the future, of what will happen and as such can change those events. I'm just the person who brought you here to do it."

"You brought me here? Why?" I asked.

"That is a long story that we don't have time to go into right now, we have much to do and very little time to do it."

"Well I'd like some answers if you don't mind, for one thing who the hell do you think you are? Ripping me from my life and putting me here not to mention how you managed to pull that off. And that's not including locking me up in that lab and experimenting on me!" I yelled.

"It was necessary." The man answered "You know where you are, you've already met Garrus. This is Mass Effect; take a moment to think about that. Let it sink in this is real life now Mr Kane, you are here, the Reapers are very real and very deadly. I brought you here to help stop them from repeating the cycle again."

I paused as I thought on things "You know about the game?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things, including the game. Look if you want to pissed off for bringing you here but one life in exchange for an entire galaxy seems like a fair deal to me."

"I…suppose your right." I said eventually "So what happens now."

"Well its 2183, if history repeats itself Saran will be attacking Eden Prime in just over two months' time. You need to get ready. That apartment is yours and you've got an account with Barla Von with some credits to help you. He also has a shuttle ticket for you, it's a one way ticket to Eden Prime that leaves tomorrow, I have a contact waiting for you; they will teach you what you need to know. Good luck Mr Kane."

Before I had a chance to ask any other questions the screen went blank and I was left pretty much speechless.

With nothing else to do and an apparent trip to make I headed out of the apartment and headed to the rapid transport terminal and took one to the Presidium. When I arrived there I can honestly say it took my breath away, despite the fact it looked similar to the game, it looks even more amazing in real life, in fact the game hardly does it justice.

I allowed myself a few moments to forget about everything else and just soak up the moment, allowing my inner geek to enjoy it as I watched Turians, Asari, Elcor, Salarians and Volus walk around carrying on their everyday lives, truth be told it was pretty awesome. Shaking my head I made the short trip from the RTS terminal into Barla's shop, not really surprised when the Volus recognised me.

"Ah Mr Kane it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The small Volus said.

I allowed myself a chuckle "Well one can never to be certain but I do like to do business face to face every now and then." I replied, surprised at how easily I came up with that.

"Very true, so what may I do for you today?"

"I need to withdraw some credits." I said as I wondered how much cash my benefactor had left me.

"Of course." Barla said as he activated his terminal and my account information before waving me over "How much do you need?"

I joined Barla's side and almost had a heart attack when I saw the 6 million credit total at the bottom of the page. _Holy shit! _I thought that's more money than my entire family has ever had in all the generations they've existed. _I didn't want to be greedy plus who knows what I may need in the future, for now I'd probably need armour, definitely need an Omni-Tool, now if only I could remember how much they cost…_

"Better make it 50,000 just to be safe." I said.

The Volus nodded "Very well, would you like it transferred to your Omni-Tool or on a credit chip?" he asked.

"On a chip please Barla, my Omni-Tool in the shop." I answered, which was technically the truth.

It only took the Volus a second to transfer the money onto the chip before he handed it over to me "Thanks Barla." I grinned "I was also told you have a shuttle ticket for me."

"Ah yes, your assistant told me you would be by later to collect it."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded "Yes well I didn't want her to hang around for me just for this." I lied as he handed the ticket over to me, granted it was digital but still…I said goodbye to Barla and headed back to the transit system and down to the markets.

Although most of the armours I saw were the same in game, one thing that Bioware didn't get right was that not every armour was useable by every class, especially if you were a Biotic…well technically that's not true you could use any armour but certain armours were beneficial to certain classes, Engineer armour for example had added power generators that synched with Omni-Tools to boost the power of their Tech abilities and Biotics had options to enhance the power output of implants to increase Biotic powers.

I however decided to go with a light armour for soldiers since my biotic powers were pretty much useless for now, which wouldn't do. After that I headed to Morlan's shop and brought a fairly standard Omni-Tool, which was pretty much guessing work on my part since I had no clue what to get.

The Omni-Tool turned out to be a small metal bracelet with a rectangle shaped top which contained a holographic projector and that was what projected the Omni-Tool, I'd always wondered how they worked, although Morlan told me that you could get custom made ones that could be designed like watches or even implant versions which was interesting, although considering I'd just had an L3 put in my neck against my will I wasn't very high on implantation at the moment, and I hadn't really considered how they might have exposed me to Element Zero in order to make me a Biotic. I shivered at that thought before shrugging it off.

The final stop I made was to a clothing store to pick up some clothes, I had been wearing something I had found in my new home but it really wasn't my style, instead I grabbed some plain black t-shirts and jeans, elegance in simplicity I say…well that and I have zero sense of style.

With my shopping trip done I headed back home and settled down to watch some TV, wondering about what the future may hold for me. "Well Rob…" I said aloud "Welcome to your new life."


End file.
